Naruto: Clash of Elements
by Articuz
Summary: There is a war against the kings, a young kid who has yet to unleash his potential, the end will come Strong!Naruto NarutoxHarem Fem!Natsu Crossover with Fairy Tail. Other minor Crossovers
1. Prologue: A new day to live

Naruto: Clash of Elements

"Naruto" Normal Speech

"/Naruto/_"_ Jutsu/Magic

"(Naruto)" People's thoughts

"**Naruto**" Demon Speech

"**/Naruto/**" Demon's Jutsu/Magic

Prologue: A new day to live

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail, they both belong to both, Makashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

What means "living" for you? Living, the action of being alive is art, and like any other way of art has an infinite number of interpretations underneath it.

Maybe for you, living is loving those around you, maybe is protecting your precious ones, living means learning for you, perhaps? Or something different, like cooking, dancing, drawing, singing, making new friends, finding the true love. As it has been told recently living could mean pretty much everything you can come out with.

This is the story of a kid who has yet to figure out what does "living" means for him.

It was late in the afternoon, or so it seemed, it was so cold you could see your breath coming out of your mouth, and yet there were 3 human-like shadows two of them, the shadows that looked like two men, were standing in front of each other just a few meters of distance between each, the girl-like shadow was behind the bigger one they both had the same outfit, a large black cape and a full mask with no face, and you couldn't even see the other shadow's outfit because the shadow itself was covered by an black aura but there was something obvious in spite of having the body shape of an muscular man its long spiky hair reached its back and he too, seemed to be fairly younger than the one in front of him.

"Sweetie, I can do this on my own" Said the shadow wearing the full black outfit as he directed his eyesight to the girl standing behind him "Please run away" Continued the man

"No! I am not running away, the oracle said that-" Replied the girl putting both of her arms down in signal of anger, before she got interrupted by the one in front of her

"You are talking like I hadn't cheat on the oracle before, if you're truly worried about me go away and look for them, they'll know what to do" Said the man to the girl without breaking the eye contact with her

"Yo' I don't have all the time on this bloody ass world y' know? I gotta hurry to kill ya' so please stop KILLING my time! Geddit? 'Killing'? I'm about to kill ya' HA! I'm hilarious yo'!" Yelled the third shadow, bursting into a psychotic laugh and putting his right hand on his mouth, and then continued to talk "Kiddo, just listen to your boyfriend and run away, he knows why he's doing dis"

"You heard him, cutie please go get help. I'll be just fine" Said the man to the girl, this time looking straight into the shadow in front of him

"O-okay! I'll go get them… So please stay safe! We'll be here as soon as we can I swear!" Said the girl as she took off

"Hey, kiddo, always remember what is 'to live' okay? Do it for me" Said the man to the girl, when he said that the female shadow stood still for a couple of seconds, and then she started to run away, maybe thinking of those as the last words he'd ever say to her

After she ran away both of the men just stood there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the other one to shoot the first bullet.

"If you must do this, before we get started I will ask you for one last favor, when you kill me please do not absorb my magic" Said the older shadow to the one standing in front of him

"Pff and why wouldn't I do that?" Asked the shadow to the man, while laughing again

"Because if you do it they won't be able to, and I want them to take what's left of my magic, not you" Responded the man

"Wow… that's it? Ain't gonna beg me? Not even gonna lie to me or try to convince me? Just gonna tell me that? You've always been a weird pal yo'"

"Please, just don't do it" Said the man, once again.

"Tch, 'kay I ain't going to absorb ya' power even tho you know I want to, you'll own me a big one tho. So, shall we start this madness?"

-3 Years Earlier-

"Your Highness" Said a soldier-like man as he approached to a woman who was sitting on a throne, she, a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair, wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written on its back, in black inside of a red circle, underneath she wears a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, a pair of tight black pants and black shoes named Tsunade

"The… Guys, you've summoned are here already." Finished the soldier and then he kneel before his Queen

The Queen, Tsunade. Then answered "I can't see them here, please open the door so they can-" She got interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked down, and the first thing she saw were 3 kids going in

"Yo' Old Lady, we are here already! Why did you call us for?" Asked a guy with pale skin, long curly blonde hair, light blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks, who was wearing a orange hoodie with the Uzumaki symbol on its back and a pair of light brown shorts and a pair of white shoes and a pair of green goggles, walking towards the Queen

"Tch, you DO realize where we are don't you? Can't you just act like a serious human being for once?" Said an emo-looking guy with straight, long, dark-blue hair that covered one of his eyes and reached his shoulders, pale skin and a red eye, who was wearing a black sweater, a dark blue scarf with the Uchiha's symbol on it, a pair of fingerless white gloves with the same symbol on each, black tight pants and black shoes.

He alongside Naruto, and the third kid went into the room. After saying that he punched the blonde's nape in order to make him shut

"Here we go again, asshole. Please don't make me kick your ass right here, in front of the Queen, that would be a total disrespect towards her, dontcha think?" Said the blue eyed kid "You both, stop fighting. Is annoying." Said the third kid, a ligh-skinned boy with light-green eyes and spiky short red hair and freckles, wearing a dark red turtleneck sweater and a black hoodie on top of it with the symbol of the Uzumaki's clan on its back, a pair of dark gray puffy pants and a pair of gray shoes. "Thank you, Menma. Now please, the three of you, approach here." Said the Queen

After the three kids approached to the throne, the Queen started talking again.

"You may be wondering why I summoned you here today" Asked the blonde woman

"Tch, that's like exactly what I just asked, weren't you listening to me?" Said the young blonde, with an frustrated expression on his face and crossing his arms around his chest

"Naruto, shut up. The Queen is talking" Said the Queen to said kid and then she continued

"Ok my children I've summoned you today because I have a… special mission for you to accomplish. You're going to take down your first King, finally. Now that you're all 16 years old you must serve to your Queen and end the life of, not a Prince, as you're used to, but a real King with everything that involves, you're going to get a new guardian, and then you're leaving this place to kill your first king." Finished the Queen.

"Yes, ma'am!" Said Menma and Sasuke, they were both excited about the mission, but Naruto did not look so excited about that mission, he just stood there, in silence, looking to his feet and playing with his hair with a emotionless expression on his face

After that, the three kids left the castle and went straight to their homes, waiting for their new guardian.

It was late at night in the kingdom of Konoha a hot night of summer, the Queen was getting ready to sleep when a soldier interrupted her, and opened the door of her bedroom and said.

"Your Majesty, do you really believe that those kids are-" Said the soldier until he was interrupted by the Queen's voice

"First above, if you ever come into my room without me summoning you, I'll make him kill you" Said the Queen, looking at the soldier with a sharp-like eyes, the bare sight of hers was so scary, the soldier turned away his face

"And second, I never 'believe' anything, I 'know' there is a difference. They're the ones, I have no doubts of it now please leave my bedroom, or else will happen." Replied the Queen

"Y-yes Ma'am! It won't happen again, /I swear on the name of those who came before me/" As he said that, a black light shone on his chest and an expression of pain was drawn on his face

"I see, thank you then, now please leave." In the very moment she said those lines the soldier attempted to leave the place

"Oh! One last thing sweetie, always remember: The ignorance is a blessing. Now, please leave me alone, even I need my beauty dream" Said the Queen as she drew a creepy smile on her face

-A few days later, at the academy, daytime-

The kids had been waiting for their new guardian to show, but he wouldn't, Naruto, who wasn't too excited about the mission was, on the other hand, inpatient for his new guardian to show up because that'll mean they would be able to go on missions again, the classes had already finished for that day, but the brothers, Naruto and Menma decided to hang out there a little bit longer, and wait for Sasuke, who was on a private training session with their senpais Rocklee, Neji and Ten-ten

"Yoo' Menma, when do you think our new guardian is going to show up? I'm getting bored, and that old woman told us he'd be here soon! Tch, waiting is not funny!" Asked Naruto to his older brother with an annoyed expression on his face

"I don't recall her saying 'soon', Naruto. And he'll probably show up after the graduation, is when we'll officially be warriors serving to the throne" Replied the red head to his younger brother

"Yea yea whatever, 'the bravest warriors on the whole world' whatever, that ain't the reason I'm here for, you know that, btw do you think Sasuke will come with us if the guardian ever shows up? I mean I'm not going to be happy with it." Said the blonde guy and then he made a short pause

"He's an ass and I don't like him" Continued Naruto

"I know I've asked this way too many times but… Why don't you like him? You guys are pretty much alike if you ask me" Replied Menma

"He's just so stupidly emo, which is annoying to me" Said the blonde without hesitating and with a dead serious expression on his face

"…Bro… Little buddy… My dear brother… You're literally wearing skull earrings right now! How can you call anyone 'emo' when you're proudly wearing that?!" Asked Menma annoyed by his brother's explanation, however Naruto was not able to answer that, because an earthquake started and they had to run away.

When they were running away they saw a little girl, hiding under a table, trembling

"Kiddo, come here we gotta run away!" Yelled Naruto to the kid, but there would be no answer

"Kiddo, I'm not kidding! Come here, now!" Insisted the blonde guy but once again, the kid wouldn't say a thing

"Forget it! I'm taking you with me whether you want it or not!" Exclaimed the blonde guy as he grabbed the girl's arm

Once he did so, for a second, his mind seemed to be somewhere else, he saw something, the girl's mind maybe? That's what he thought, but somehow he knew it was not that, but somewhere else, he was in another plane of existence, once again, it only lasted a second. And then, he was on earth again, he was dragged down there again by the girl herself, she electrocuted him with her hands

Naruto pulled back his hands due to the pain, and looked straight to Menma's eyes hoping he'd come out with something, but Menma didn't seem to care about this girl at all

"Tch, Menma we don't have time for this, do the thing and take her with us or she will die here!" Asked Naruto to his brother

"It took you too long to-" Said Menma

"Cut the crap yo'! Just do the thing! I'm begging you we can't let this kid die!" Replied Naruto with an angry look on his face

"Okay, chill. God. /Tanuki Neiri no _Jutsu/ (_Feigning _Sleep_ Technique)" And just like that, the redhead put the girl to sleep

"Done, the girl is sleeping now, happy? Now, if you may, please take her so we can escape and see what's going on" Said Menma, standing up and cleaning the dust out of his clothes

"What's going… what…? You don't mean that-" Said Naruto, holding the sleeping girl on his arms

"Of course I do, this is not just an earthquake, we are not that lucky, we will never be that lucky, now, if you will, I don't wanna die under a bunch of rocks okay? Let's take off" Said the older brother who started running toward the closest exit

"Tch, okay! Don't leave us behind, asshole!" Said Naruto, while running behind his older brother

The two brothers were running away, when Naruto fell due to the girl's body shocking him, again. Menma, assuming that his young brother was still behind him, kept running forward and made it to escape from the failing building "(Tch, this girl won't stop hurting me while she's asleep? That's just great, and now I can't even see Menma, I bet that prick left me behind, this is so him)" Thought Naruto to himself.

The young guy just stood up and kept running forward, until the building collapsed, and he got trapped with the girl on his hands, he was afraid, and so was the girl or he thought because the shocks wouldn't stop, they were, in fact getting stronger and stronger.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to die just because I wanted to help a girl?! What's the lesson of this? 'Don't help a girl you find under a table, she'll get you killed'?!" Said Naruto. It was obvious that he was both, angry and hopeless, because even though he had indeed being on life-death situations before this one was the first one when he didn't have the control, the only one when his life was not on his hands, there was nothing to be done, he was between a bunch of pieces of what once was the ceiling of the third floor and the floor of the second one. He was powerless and he knew it.

"I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Said the girl who was just waking up

"If I hadn't been there… If I hadn't been born at all then everything would be just fine" Continued the girl, her voice was almost painful just to hear, a little girl's trembling voice. It made Naruto go even angrier

"Hey! Nobody is blaming you for this! You may think I just did it, but that's not true! And what's with that 'If I hadn't been born' shit? Was it you trying to be cool? Because it ain't worked, it made you look pathetic, I'll teach you how to be cool once we get out of this, okay?" Said the blonde, while smiling, in the deep of the dark where those kids had been trapped just now, the only thing the girl was able to see were Naruto's eyes, which for some reason gave her hope

There had been many minutes since the building collapsed, and they were running out of air, Naruto tried to talk to her to make her feel safe, but that was not only useless but he was, also wasting the precious oxygen that was going to keep them alive, until he, the blonde guy, heard a voice coming from…the girl? Yes indeed this voice was coming from her, though it was definitely not hers, but someone else's

"**Well well, what do we have here a broken child with a fake hope on his eyes who's holding onto a lie to be alive? This is funny, and sad. But there will be better times for us to talk, now is certainly not a good time to do so" **Said the voice coming from the girl, her eyes were empty like she had no soul nor have ever had one

"Who… Who are you?! What did you do to her? Bring her back, now!" Screamed Naruto with the few strengths that he had still left

"**I am the one who lives inside of this girl, but doesn't. The one who will bring the peace after the war, and won't. I am the one who will teach not only the secrets of the magic to those I find worthy, but the one who will teach you humans the very cages that keeps you captives as a race, and will give you the chance of breaking them down or not**" Said the voice

"**Now, shall we leave before this building ends up killing both, this girl and you? If so, hold this girl's hands and don't let go"** Finished the voice, as it stopped talking Naruto rushed into holding the girl's hands just hoping they'd make it and escape.

At the exact moment he touched her hands they started to shine, and just as that they were gone, they were warped to the exact same place where he, Naruto, was before, but this time he lasted way longer, somehow he figured out they were in a place that was beyond time, there didn't exist anything but them, nothing to be seen, they were just floating around of an immense black void, he, too, knew there was nothing to be scared of, since there was anything, but that alone is pretty scary too.

"**There is no need for you to ask me anything, but your questions will be answered either by me or the time itself will curse you with the knowledge you want**" Spoke once again the powerful voice

Naruto was frozen, he couldn't move, but he had indeed a lot of questions he wished would be answered

"**We're in the terminal, a place nowhere to be found, its mere existence goes against the laws of nature, the time has abandoned this place as it has the space, this is the nothing. We are here so I can show you what may happen of something is not done before it happens, there will be a war, my child that will not only include your world but many others, many will die because of reasons they will never understand, some of you may be strong enough to prevent the absolute end of the universes but that's only a thought of myself, there is a magic so powerful it would end it all. No, you're not even close to what you humans may call 'a chosen one' but just a soldier, if you're here is just because you got lucky and found this girl, there is no such a thing a fate, and if it was I myself can assure you it didn't bring us together, I am over whatever you humans may refer to, as 'destiny'. And this was it, no more questions will be answered today, now you'll go away, with your brother, I'll send you there.**

Finished saying the ominous voice, leaving the young guy with more questions than answers, even though he wanted to talk, to beg for more information he could not, then again, he was frozen. He was not able to say anything, just stand there, listening to the voice

"**Before I send you back to your world, I have yet one last thing to say**" Spoke once again the voice

"…**Ignorance is not so much of a blessing**"


	2. Chapter 1: His new master

Naruto: Clash of Elements

"Naruto" Normal Speech

"/Naruto/_"_ Jutsu/Magic

"(Naruto)" People's thoughts

"**Naruto**" Demon Speech

"**/Naruto/**" Demon's Jutsu/Magic

Chapter 1: His new master

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail, they both belong to both, Makashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

"Where… where am I? What happened? Where is he? Where is my brother? Where is Naruto?!" Asked Menma to himself, who was just awaking

He found himself lying on the ground with a bleeding head, maybe product of that big rock lying next to him, he didn't know what was going on all he could see were people fighting a monster, his vision was blurry and the screams from either fury or pain were too loud for him to focus.

"Wait, the school! That asshole must still be there" Said the redhead when he turned around just to see the whole building collapsing

Before he could truly regain his conscious he found himself flying across the air, on the arms of a young man with a face that could be considered handsome, with black short hair and black eyes with a small circle-shaped necklace around his neck. He wore a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso

"What's going on?!" Asked Menma to this man, but he wouldn't answer "Get off me! I need to go back my brother is still on that building I need to save him!" Insisted Menma

"He is safe, but you are not. You need to escape or something bad will happen" Said the man with an expressionless face

"What? How can you possibly know that?" Asked the redhead to the man who was still jumping from roof to roof, getting away from the battlefield as fast as possible

"I know many things, kid. Things that would drive some men to the edge of suicide, oh if only I myself were able to perish I wouldn't have to live with this" Said the black haired man

"Anyhow…" Said Menma, with an extremely awkward face. "Where is my brother? I would really want to see him…" Continued

"Where your brother is should not worry you. Where you will be, on the other hand, should" Replied the man

"Tch, can you stop talking as if you were some kind of human fortune cookie? Is getting annoying. Who are you anyway?!" Said the redhead.

The man, once again just remained in silence.

Finally, after several minutes, the man once again spoke "Here we are" He said, as he stood on the top of a mountain, then dropping on Menma on the ground

"Yea, sure, whatever, but where is 'here'?" Asked Menma, who was standing up and cleaning the dirt off his clothes

"Don't you know where we are? Being this one of the most famous places around is quite weird that someone such as you would ignore it existence" Said the dark-haired man

"Wait! 'Such as me'? What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Menma to the man

"Is not supposed to mean anything, my son. I meant someone who live here, since this, the Hokage Monument, is, as it has been told, one of the most famous places around here." Replied the man to the youngster, who stood still looking at the people who were walking down the streets, it was the first time he had ever been there and the view was just amazing, he was fascinated at how small everyone looked from there.

"My name you asked before, didn't you, my child?" Asked the man "From now on, you can refer to me as 'Mater Zeref', my child. I'm here to teach you" Continued Zeref

"Ok… Zeref, are you our new guardian or…?" Asked Menma

"I'm not a guardian, at least not the kind you know, I'm more like a teacher, and I will teach you the forbidden arts of magic, I will first decide what kind of magic you will learn and then-"

Said the man named Zeref before he got interrupted by the redhead

Menma, after hearing what the man was saying, unintentionally burst into laughs

"I'm sorry man, I know we live on a world where kids are taught to throw fire balls out their mouths since the moment of their birth, and where old men summon gigantic frogs to fight for them, but magic? Like with hats and bunnies? That's just fucked up man" Said the redhead while a single tear drop out his left eye

Zeref waited for Menma to finish his sentence, he then remained in silence for a couple of seconds as if focusing, and he closed his eyes, snapped his fingers and then opened his mouth /Megidolaon/ he said. After he did so, a small black-hole-like figure appeared a few meters behind him, it got smaller and then exploded on an enormous festival of lights, and everyone around was able not only to see it, but to fear it. 'It' was dangerous, and it was strong, and everybody knew it, Menma stood in silence, amazed at what he had just seen, he couldn't believe his eyes, neither he nor anyone else had ever seen something like that, or so he thought, then he stared at the weird man, who was just standing there with a smile and his eyes closed.

"Ok, what on the fucking ass world was that?! Dude—Master Zeref, I had never seen something like that! Will you teach me how to do stuff like that? Oh my God is going to be awesome, first I have to tell this to my brother and then-" Said the young man who had yet to figure out what he just saw

"I'm sorry, my child but no one but you will learn this art from me, no one on this world is worthy, not even your brother, I'm sorry, my child, I know he's all the family you have but… I hope you will understand" Said Zeref, staring at the people who were still fazed at his power

" 'No one will know about magic'? What kind of bullshit is that? What about those dozens of people who, literally, just saw what you did?! " Asked the young man

"What people, my child? There is no one but us here" Said Zeref, as he closed his eyes again

"Huh? There were a lot of people who saw what you did! Look at them!" Said Menma, once again, as he looked to the city, but as his new master had told him, there was no one, those who he had seen had disappeared, not even a soul remained there, only the two of them.

"What? What did you do to them? They were right there, staring at us!" Insisted Menma

"They were never there, my child. Just illusions that I created so you would be more comfortable" Replied Zeref to Menma

"Please, close your eyes for one second, and then open them, everything will be explained to you then" Continued the mysterious man

"Yea, sure whatever" Said Menma, as he closed his eyes.

At the moment he did so he felt something different, the environment got colder, the floor was now different from the wood one where they had been standing on.

"What the heck!" Yelled the redhead as he opened his eyes, the place where they were not only felt different but it looked way different from the monument, too.

It looked like they were on another world, everything, from the floor to the ceiling, or well, the sky, looked like a mystical forest that had come out of a fantasy manga, everything felt just so different.

"Where the actual fuck are we now? How did we even get here? Why half of the things that I've said since I woke up are questions? That's getting annoying" Continued the freaked out youngster

"We are on –my- version of the Terminal, my child, a place where no one but us has access to. I created this place myself after the original was destroyed many years ago. We got here before I even laid a finger over you, technically. You'll see, this version of you is nothing but a small part of your soul, melted on a spiritual body created using both, your mind and the magic that lies on your body, that has teleported to the dream-like world and-"

Said Zeref as he walked by the place until he got interrupted by Menma, again.

"So… this whole place is just part of a dream…" Said Menma

"…Kind of, my child. This place exists in both, the so called 'real' world and the dream world, you may think of this as link between those worlds" Replied Dark haired man, whose patient seemed to be vanishing bit by bit as his new student kept talking

"Then why the fuck didn't you just say I was dreaming? Ok, seriously tho I need to stop asking questions, I'm annoying myself. By the way, please let me get out, my stupid brother is in problems again and I need to save his ass, again" Said Menma who was walking towards what he thought was the exit

"I'm afraid that is not an option you can choose now, Menma." Were the words said by the mysterious man, that were followed by a cold breeze

"What did you just say, Zeref? You know what? Forget about it, I am leaving now, my brother needs me, he's going to be lost without me" Insisted Menma as he kept walking, but now, the "exit door" was looking smaller and smaller as he got closer, as if it was getting far away from him

"I know you're worried about your brother, Menma. But there is nothing –you- can do just now, as I told you, you're my new student, you and I will live here from now on until I decide you're ready to face whoever dares to be a threat to you" Continued Zeref

"Yea, no. While the beating everybody's asses sounds actually quite good I'm not in the mood to be here for years or until you think I've had enough. What is with that door anyhow? Is it magic or something? And what's up with you? Why won't you stay where you are is kind of annoying seeing that I'm trying to get away from you" Replied the young man

"Menma" Said Zeref with an almost angry voice "I apology if I was not clear enough. You are not leaving this place until I say so, you are not my prisoner but you are not free to go, don't worry about your brother, he will be fine the –real- Menma will take care of him, have you forgotten? This version of you is nothing but half of your soul, melted into a dream, don't you think that your behavior has been a little bit weird? That's because I took this specifically part of your personality, the section of you that you have on a cage deep inside of yourself. Your inner-child, the Menma that complains, that can be easily annoyed, the one you blocked for the sake of your brother"

"Tch… Are you sure my brother is going to be ok? He's kind of the one person I actually care about" Said Menma with a depressed look on his face, as if he was just accepting the fact that he was not going to be able to escape

"I told you this before, Menma." Said Zeref holding Menma's shoulders from the back "Your brother, Naruto, is going to be ok, there is nothing to fear, even if something does happens to him he'll be ok"

"There is nothing to be done huh? The real me better keep that prick safe or I'll kick my own ass with… What was that thing that you used before?" Asked Menma to Zeref

"Megidolaon, though is not the kind of magic that I'll be teaching you. Maybe you'll be able to learn it from someone else later on" Finished Zeref

-Meanwhile in the real world—

It had been two months since the incident in the academy, the Queen and her knights were still fazed at that event, and they were looking for the culprit but they had nothing but a single clue of who summoned or what –that- was. Was it a demon? A monster? Was it the devil itself? Those questions that those who had seen –it- had been asking for the last eight weeks.

Meanwhile both, Naruto and the little girl had been in a state of coma on the central hospital of Konoha, alongside a considerable amount of citizen and warriors that were harmed by the thing that attacked.

Menma was, too, on that hospital in a state of coma, even though he hadn't been harmed on the battle, his body was just exhausted.

Sasuke, being the only one of the trio who was well enough to fight was sent on a mission along the new guardian of the trio by Tsunade to discover the source of what had attacked, she thought that they'd find the answer if they meet with an old friend of her, Alcor. He was a strange man but she trusted on his knowledge blindly and she truly though he'd know about that beast.

Sasuke, before leaving, made sure the two brothers would have someone of his personal trust keeping an eye on them.

Grace, Sasuke's little sister and Naruto's girlfriend was in charge of Naruto, she was a fourteen years old girl with a pale skin, dark blue eyes, a straight long dark black hair that reached her back, she'd usually wear a white dress with puffy long sleeves, a black collar and a pair of elegant black shoes

And Hinata, Sasuke's girlfriend, a eighteen years old girl, with a pale skin, white eyes and short light blue hair and a asymmetric haircut, who had shaved half her head, and had gotten a few tattoos; a big devil smile on her upper back, the anarchy symbol on her left arm the and Uchiha's symbol on her right hand. She'd usually wear a formal pink shirt with a black tie, formal white pants and a pair of sports white shoes, she too wore a few piercings on each ear, was supposed to take care of Menma.

It was about time for Sasuke to leave with his new guardian to search for Alcor when he was summoned by the Queen herself.

"It took you your sweet time to get here, Sasuke" Said Tsunade, who was, as usual, sitting on her throne drinking sake

"Well, I was leaving the place when your men approached me, so I don't really think it took me so long since I was not going to run, it's just you we're talking about after all" Replied the emo-looking guy with a straight face as he got closer to the throne

"I insist, it took you way too long, stupid emo guy" Insisted the Queen

"Whatever, will you tell me why did you call me for? I need to go to the mission you sent me to, and I've chosen to believe that is going to be more interesting than chitchatting with you." Said Sasuke

"Seriously? You go straight to the point? Not even a 'how've you been your highness' like before? You used to be such a cute boy, what happened?" Asked the Queen to Sasuke

"I grew up, that's what happe-"

Tsunade burst into laughs at the moment the young man said those words

" 'I grew up' come on kiddo!" Said the Queen between laughs "You're barely sixteen! See? I knew you were still able to make me laugh, sweetie" Continued the Queen who was laughing hard until she fell off the throne

"…You're a pathetic excuse for a governor, Tsunade… Now spit it out, tell me why did you summon me" Exclaimed Sasuke

"Ok, ok. Geez… So, tell me what did you decide to do with the brothers, I'm quite worried about them" Said the blonde woman

"Grace is taking care of Naruto and Hinata is taking care of Menma, if that's all you were going to ask me then I will go now" Replied the young Uchiha

"Yea, I see, I do have one more thing to say, Sasuki-kun… Are you out of your mind?! How, why did you think it was a good idea to leave Menma in the hands of that madwoman! She's fucking nuts! Oh my God I need to do something about this, you go get Kakashi, I'll talk to him about this and-" Screamed the Queen walking around the room while shaking her half-full bottle of sake

"Shut up Tsunade." Said Sasuke "She is someone I trust on, and he's my best friend, I would never put him in danger"

"And yet you leave him with her?! Hear me, I certainly don't care if you want to shove your-" Said the freaked out Queen

"Stop! We're not talking about this now!" Replied Sasuke with an awkward blushed face

"…But you gotta admit there are better persons to take care of Menma!" Continued the Queen as if she hadn't hear the young man at all

"Bye" Finished Sasuke as he was leaving

"Hey Sasuki-kun, before you go, I need to tell you something" Said Tsunade

"I swear to God if this is just some stupid shit about how dangerous or stupid my girlfriend is I'm going to be so pissed" Replied Sasuke

"Not at all kid, this is serious." Continued the blonde woman "Is about my friend, Alcor"

"What about him? You told me to look for him and either bring him here or convince him to help us out" Replied the young man

"He's kind of… weird, and dangerous when he is playing, so please try your best not to get him into the mood for a fight, especially avoid the kind of conversation that would lead to him to test you in any way, please don't do it for you, but for me, do you promise me you can do that?" Asked the Queen

"Yea, sure whatever… I'll be just fine okay? Don't have to worry about me, I'm not stupid"

"I'm counting on you, Sasuki-chan"

"Whatever… Your Highness. There, I said it, happy? But this was the last time I ever said that" Finished the young Uchiha as he disappeared from the room

Finally, it was time for him to go on his mission to find Alcor, but who was Alcor? Where did Tsunade know him from and why would he know what the thing that attacked Konoha was? Those were the questions that Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about

-Meanwhile, somewhere else—

It was around midnight, everything was dark the only light was coming from the moon but it would not be enough to let people see each other's faces

"Hmm, it seems like we'll have company soon. I just hope is not another king, that would be a shame… What do you think about that, Byakko?" Said the shadow of a man to a tiger-like figure that seemed to be standing on the ceiling of traditional Japanese temple staring at the horizon as if waiting for someone to show up.

**AT: Just for the record, "Grace" AKA Sasuke's younger sister is not an OC of my creation, technically. She's the female version of "Gray" from Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The boy on the tower

Naruto: Clash of Elements

"Naruto" Normal Speech

"/Naruto/_"_ Jutsu/Magic

"(Naruto)" People's thoughts

"**Naruto**" Demon Speech

"**/Naruto/**" Demon's Jutsu/Magic

Chapter 2: The boy on the tower

The sun was about to come out and Sasuke was getting ready to leave the campaign to train with his new guardian, they were out on the forest of death, because Tsunade had delayed the mission a week and instead she asked the trio's new guardian, Anko, to train him in that period of time on the forest of death in order to had him prepared for whatever dangerous thing her friend, Alcor, was up to.

The young Uchiha was going to the meeting place that had been previously stated by them both, he and his new guardian, once he was deep in the forest he felt something, as if a thousand of small eyes were looking at him but he didn't care because he thought he was strong enough to deal with whatever tried to get him, so he just kept walking but this feeling of being observed wouldn't go away at all, actually it was getting stronger as he kept walking until he finally stopped walking and decided to give a crap about it

"Ok, you got me. Now show yourself! We both know you are there. Tch, you're such a creep…" Said the young man

While no one would answer to his demands he knew that something was hiding beneath the shadows

"Don't make me go mad, you stupid animal. You don't want to see me pissed off" Continued Sasuke

A little bit after that, he started hearing a weak sound but nothing would come out the shadows to face him

"Woman, there is literally no one else here now! Not even the corpses of the fallen remain here. Anko, this is not funny at all!" Yelled the young man, but the place remained in complete silence once he stopped speaking

"You asked for it" Said the young man "/Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ (Fire Release: Fireball Technique)" Said the young Uchiha before she shot a huge fireball out his mouth burning down the trees in front of him, in a failed attempt to hit his guardian, wherever she was

"You're no funny, kid" Said a female voice that was coming from everywhere or so it seemed to Sasuke who was looking around with an expression of confusion drawn on his face "Everything is too direct with you, you didn't even try to deduce where I was, or what I was. Just boom! Fireballs. 'Look at me, I'm Sasuke and I am a total asshole, my girlfriend is a bitch and my best friend is a prick and I think I can fireball my troubles away'" Continued the mocking voice

"I don't need this, I'll just keep doing mine then. /Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ (Fire Release: Fireball Technique)"

Then, Sasuke once again made the hand poses and a second and bigger fireball was fired out the young Uchiha's mouth burning, yet again the trees that were in front of him

"If you don't show your face I will just burn it all down, you know I will"

"Ok! Stop it! Stop it! God, you're so annoying I don't know why did I even agree to be your new guardian you're such an annoying little prick" Said the voice as the shadow of a female flew through the air and stood right in front the kid. A woman with a pale skin, spiky short purple hair, fanned-ponytail, light brown pupil-less eyes, who was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, a mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down her tights, she was wearing a dark orange mini-skirt as well.

"Well, is not like I asked her to choose you, it was just bad luck… You should do something about those burning trees anyway" Said the emo-looking guy staring at the dancing flames

"Yea, no. Someone else will do that since I'm not in the mood to deal with it right now" Replied the woman

"Will you just let it all burn down?" Asked Sasuke

"Shouldn't we be training, kiddo?" Said the woman with a trembling voice before she threw a bunch of explosive kunai towards the young man who easily dodged them by jumping onto a tree that was close to him, however the smoke that followed the multiples explosions mixed with the darkness of the forest were able to blind Sasuke for long enough for Anko to run away

"I can't believe I fell for something as stupid as that! God!" Grumbled Sasuke at the moment he realized she had left the place "Is seriously this the proper way to train me? By running away? Is not like I could follow you around or anything, oh wait! I can" Continued the young Uchiha as he hopped into the woods on the direction he thought she had gone to, in an attempt to follow his new guardian

The two ninjas were flying through the dark forest of death, jumping from tree to tree at an amazing speed but even though the female had left before the young man, and thus was far away from the kid, he had already seen her and was getting closer and closer way too fast

"You're way too slow, Anko. It'll take me a few more moments to catch you why don't you just stop? It'll make things simpler for both of us!" Said the young ninja to his guardian who refused to even look in his direction to throw him a kunai in order to prevent him from getting closer because she somehow knew that wouldn't work and it'd probably just make her waste time, or well, at least that's what Sasuke thought she was thinking of while they were running

"Yea, sure, ignore me. That's going to make you go faster for sure, if only I had a way to attack you from behind, if only…" Said Sasuke with a sarcastic voice

" /Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ (Fire Release: Fireball Technique)"

And he, who until now had been following Anko suddenly stopped on the top of a dead tree and summoned, yet again, a huge fireball, that was shot on her direction while his guardian, dodge it while she kept running away from him, though she didn't seem to be afraid of the young man or his attacks at all, but she looked as if she was focused on getting somewhere, this got the young ninja thinking, maybe she was not running away at all, maybe she was leading him into a trap, of course for many others that would have been something to worry about… but for him it was just another way to prove he was better than those around him, whether it was his schoolmates or teachers.

Sasuke gave up on his, so called, plan to catch Anko and kind of just follow her around until she finally stopped, it took her a fair amount of minutes but she finally stopped on a very particular spot, the entrance of the tower located on the very center on the forest of death

"Well here we are kiddo" Exclaimed the purple haired woman as she stood in front of said.

Sasuke, who was standing a few meters behind, instead of replying to his guardian stood in silence holding a kunai on his right hand as if he was waiting for her to attack him in any moment, but she wouldn't, she just started talking again, her voice didn't sound as if she was mocking him anymore, now it was a sweet and somewhat caring voice

"Dontcha recognize this place, Sasuke?" Asked Anko to his apprentice

Sasuke, before answering, nodded with a look of wonder on his face, as if he was still waiting for her to turn on him and attack him. As if that talk was just part of her plan to train him so he would always doubt of his enemies

"Kiddo, didn't ya' hear me? Look at this place, it's so… calm and relaxing don't you think? It brings me back to those days, where everything was just so perfect. Lady Tsunade had annunciated that the world was now Jinchuriki free and that we had nothing to worry about anymore, you were like how old back then…? Now that I remember, you were all born that year, you and those 'twins' they're nothing alike tho *giggles* neither physically nor psychologically Menma looks a lot like their mother and Naruto kind of looks like his father, except for his curly hair and those whiskers. Anyhow, it was so peaceful back then, until those kings came out of nowhere, even Tsunade herself had to become a queen in order and… I guess is no use to tell you this again is it? Ain't like you didn't know this already, well let's take a break all this exercise got me tired" Finished Anko

"…You mean to tell me you made me jump from tree to tree like I was a stupid monkey for almost half an hour to take a break?! What if I had caught you? What would you have done then?" Asked the angry ninja to his guardian who was now lying on the ground with her face up looking at the bright blue sky

"I'm sorry kiddo but that was not a possibility, I am way too fast for ya'. I even had to slow down a few times so you wouldn't get lost. This forest is big y'know" Replied Anko with a warm smile on her face

"Please, sit here we are not going to train today, just in case you haven't noticed by now"

The young man sighed before answering and the he finally replied

"Well, even I need to take a day off sometimes, why not now?" Were the words he finally said to his guardian "So, what's the plan? We just stay her for a week or…?"

"Nope, we will rest for today, and maybe tomorrow. But I do need to train you for that mission, we know nothing about Lady Tsunade's friend or if he is even a friend or a foe. Tsunade doesn't likes to talk that much about anything anymore it kind of annoys me but whatever she's our queen for a reason, right?" Asked Anko

"Yeah, because no one has turned against her…" Mumbled Sasuke

"Did ya' say something?"

"No… I didn't say a word"

The hours flew by as the two ninjas were talking, before they realized the first day had ended, they just killed time talking about nonsense and playing whatever game Anko would come up with, by the end of the day they just sat on top of the building and watched the sunset together, while complaining about pretty much everything, they'd think it was worth complaining of.

The second day flew away just as quick, nothing to do but talk about anything their sick minds could think of. Sasuke, who had never taken a period of vacations until then due to his parents' pressure in order to get him to be as strong as his brother, was having a great time just fooling around with his new guardian.

It was late at the night two, both of the ninjas were at the tower, more specifically at the stadium's first floor, Sasuke was just practicing his aim with the kunai, while he was doing so, Anko was eating sweet bean soup and looking at him with a expression of pain, as if it was hurtful for her to watch him try so hard to look like his deceased older brother, Itachi, who died on the front lines fighting against the last Jinchuriki on the ninja war sixteen years ago.

"Hey, kiddo I told you we were taking this days off, watching you train makes me sick, chill take a sit and eat with me, please" Asked Anko to Sasuke in a painful and yet somehow sweet voice

"No way, I am not eating that, I'm above eating something as simple as that if Naruto were here he would be eating it all but thankfully I am not him" Replied the young man without even looking to his guardian

"Yea, sure, you Uchiha people are so weird, like you were the royal family or something… not even the Hyugas act like that anymore, well you know that, your girlfriend is Miss Hyuga after all" Replied Anko

"Shut up, my relationship with Hinata is none of your business" Said Sasuke with an obvious anger on his voice as he was picking up the kunais he had just thrown

"Whatever, anyhow, why are you training just now? Is seriously annoying me like, for real" Said the older ninja looking at the younger as she kept eating

"I'm training because I need to, I'm not like you who doesn't gives a crap about getting stronger" Replied the young Uchiha as he keep throwing kunais at the wall

Before saying another word Anko stood up and started walking closer to Sasuke, but he wouldn't pay attention to her, until she was a few meters from him

"Yea, but do you? Sometimes I wonder if you want to get stronger because you just feel like it or if you have another reason" Asked Anko to Sasuke

"I don't have time for this, I don't care about your stupid conspiracies theories or whatever"

Now, the young ninja had stopped with his training to answer his guardian, his tone of voice was getting angrier and angrier as he spoke

"Is not a theory, Sasuke. Is just a thought, like do you really want to be stronger or you just want to be more like him?"

Replied the guy's guardian as she walked closer to him

"I have no idea of what you're talking about and I certainly couldn't care less if I tried"

Continued Sasuke, at this point the environment was getting heavier and heavier, Anko was trying to get closer to Sasuke, maybe to comfort him but that wouldn't work as good as she thought, actually it was just getting him angrier as he tried to keep his distance from her

"…Sasuke…" Said Anko in a heartbroken voice "That's nothing to be ashamed of but I'm your guardian now, and I need to know stuff like this"

"He is gone, yes. And I want to be stronger, yes. But those facts are not related, so please shut the fuck up and let me train alone, I do not need this right now"

"Sasuke-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! Why are you still talking!"

"Calm down, I'm sorry if your brother is still something you don't want to talk about but you have no right to talk to me like that, I'm still your guardian after all"

"Don't talk as if I gave half a crap about him, I didn't even get to know him!"

"Yea, you didn't know him… but your parents did, I think they may have-"

"I'm going to tell you this just one more time, shut the fuck up, Anko. I'm getting stressed because of your stupid voice"

"Sasuke, stop it. It's hurting me to tell you this but-"

"Anko, shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you anymore! Don't make me go mad"

"Ok, stupid emo kid, but we will have this conversation eventuall-"

"No! We won't!" Shouted Sasuke, his face showed nothing but rage against his guardian, as if he wanted her to disappear.

Then, a blue light started to shine on his right palm, like if he was holding a lighting on his hand.

The young ninja stared at it, as if he didn't know what that was, but at the same time knowing that he could use whatever it was to harm Anko, to make her shut her mouth once if for all, obviously his thoughts weren't clear, he was sweating, against the wall, scared of whatever Anko was going to say.

Was in that moment when he, aimed his arm towards his guardian and shout the first word that popped up on his head

"/Chidori/" he said as he furiously burst against Anko

It was extremely fast, even for him. Anko barely made it to avoid the attack by jumping to the second floor which, once it landed, destroyed the ground where it hit

"Sasuke, what the fuck?! I'm not going to fight you!" Said Anko to the young ninja

"Too bad, is not your up to you, I told you to keep quiet and you wouldn't listen, now I'm upset!" Sasuke's voice was different from usual, more childish, desperate. It went along with the terrified look on his face, the drops of sweat dropping out his forehead and his eyes once red were now completely gray

Then he, looking straight to Anko's eyes, once again attempted to hit her, Sasuke jumped towards her but, yet again the older ninja was able to barely dodge the attack by landing on the first floor again

"Ok, Sasuke you're going way too far, I don't want to harm you but I will if I have to!" Yelled the purple haired woman from the center of the stadium

"I'd like to see you trying!" Said Sasuke as he jumped into the air, he focused his energy and then he shouted once again "/Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/" after doing so yet another huge fireball was thrown out his mouth aiming for Anko's head.

Attack after attack, fireball after fireball she would keep avoiding the young man's attacks without fighting back, after a couple of minutes she was more afraid about Sasuke pushing his body to the limit than from the attacks, but she couldn't do anything because even if she was avoiding Sasuke's hits, they were getting faster and stronger as he got angrier

"…T-this won't end if you keep running away! Fight me… *pants* Fight me back, Anko!" Shouted the young guy trying to recover his energies in order to keep attacking

"If you keep doing this you will pass out, idiot. We already proved you can't hit me! You're just wasting your energy, asshole." Calmly said Anko to Sasuke "What is with your eyes anyway? That ain't normal dude, you should go to the doctor or something"

"Shut up! This body is not worthy of my truly potential! But I'll be sure to beat the shit of you. I can't lose against someone like… someone like you…" The young ninja's body was trembling at this point and it was obvious that just standing on his feet was too much to handle after wasting so much energy

"I won't… I won't lose to someone such as you, Anko…"

"There wouldn't be a winner, you asshole. You'd just end up on the hospital, and Tsunade would give me a lecture about how I was supposed to prevent this to happen and what a bad guardian I am and yada yada yada blah blah blah" Said Anko

"I… I… I…" Sasuke was trying to say something but he was just too tired to say a single word

Anko, who thought that everything had ended, stood in front of the young ninja and waited for him to pass out, just in case he would think of attacking her if she got too close

After a few minutes the guy was still having troubles to stand on his feet and even breathing, once he finally regained enough energy, he walked through the tower's floor and got closer to Anko

"Heh… I… Hate this so much, I hate this so fucking much!" Yelled Sasuke

"It's ok kiddo, you should get some rest though, you can take the rest of the week off if you want to" Said Anko, with her usual warm smile and closed eyes

"Yea…. That's not…. That's not going to happen, bitch!" Yelled Sasuke, then the same energy from before covered not his right hand, but his whole arm, the electric energy was tremendous this time, unlike what his body was showing his energy was, in fact, stronger than ever, or at least that's what it looked like

"/Chidori/" Shouted Sasuke as he, for a last time, burst against Anko's chest

"What the…!" Were the words that she managed to say before the dark haired guy's jutsu hit her.

The blood was everywhere, and Anko's unconscious body was lying on the floor. Sasuke was standing in front of his guardian's body, looking at it, watching the blood spill, there was no regret on his eyesight, actually there was nothing, as if he was looking at the nothingness, as if he hadn't realize yet what had he done, as if his very soul wasn't even on his body.

"…Huh…?"

Then his eyes finally became red again, and a painful scream filled the whole tower

"What did I do?! No! I didn't do this! What the fuck did just happen?! Anko, Anko please wake up! You can't be dead, Anko!" Yelled Sasuke

The eyes of the young man were filled with tears as he stood in front of what he thought was the corpse of his guardian, but he realized she was still alive once he rushed to hold her head and check her pulse

"Anko! No, you can't die, you hear me?! No!"

Then, he grabbed the body covered on blood and took it to the rooftop of the building

"/Ninpo: Kuchiyose no justu/" Were the first and only words he said once they reached the top of the tower, after doing so, an huge hawk appeared and took, Sasuke quickly jumped on it, with Anko's body still on his hands and then they left the tower heading to Konoha.


End file.
